Sterek?
by XxBreakingInsantiesxX
Summary: What would Stiles and Derek react like if they found out what Sterek was? This is what I think. Give it a chance! Don't own Teen Wolf and Rated T for language.


_**So I got this idea of 'What if Stiles and Derek found out about Sterek?' I'm not sure if someone written something like this or not, but I haven't seen anything like it so I think I maybe the first. This is probably going to be short and not slash, sorry if you were hoping for some. :( but there's my other stories that have Sterek slash so yeah.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Wolf or Stiles or Derek or their sexiness.**_

_**Season 1(but has the personality of Season 2's Derek.)**_

_**UnBetaed.**_

* * *

_****_It was like any other night with Stiles on his computer researching any new or different werewolf information and sort of working on a paper he had to get done for English that upcoming week. Listening to music and flicking randomly through the google pages and clicking links upon links, the only thing that was a bit different about tonight was that Derek Hale was laying on his bed sleeping because of the whole wanted thing and the fact the hunters were after him as well and yeah why not just come to Stiles' house who happened to be the son of the _Sheriff_! But Derek just ignored that part and had fell back onto Stiles' bed and was asleep within minutes. Stiles switched to working on the essay for a while but it got boring and he had started to lose focus onto it and switched back to clicking on links.

Resting his chin on his hand, his elbow resting on the desk as he stared at the screen, leg bouncing to the music. Eyes scanned over the screen and he clicked on something that was just below what he wanted to click on, and cursed slightly. The link's name had something to do with 'Sterek'. 'What the hell is Sterek?' He asked himself mentally and well being the curious teenager he was, waited for the page to load. It was mostly links to stories, he skimmed through the summaries not thinking to hard on it, than came the pictures. He furrowed his eyebrows together and kept scrolling down. "What the hell?" He questioned out loud, sitting straight. This had to be some kind of joke! His finger stopped at a not so pleasant to see picture and pushed his computer chair back, which caught on the carpet and the result was falling backwards, back hitting the floor and breath escaping his lungs. "oh my god." He breathed once he had some oxygen in his lungs.

Derek growled slightly and Stiles looked at him. "What the hell are you making noise for?" Derek grumbled out and sat up slowly rubbing at his eyes. Stiles froze looking at Derek. Derek scowled at him. "What?" He asked, Stiles shook his head slightly and looked at his laptop. "The people. They're so wrong! I can't believe that. It has to be a joke! A very cruel and demented and sick and, and, and GAH! NO! Never happening that's wrong so wrong!" Stiles rambled out, covering his eyes and shaking his head. Derek raised an eyebrow slightly but was mainly wondering what the hell Stiles was talking about. He sighed slightly, and a bit agitated that he got woken up. "Stiles. What the hell are you even talking about?" Derek asked him, Stiles waved his hand feebly at his laptop dropping his hands from his face.

"On the laptop! There's people who are very cruel jokers and...Hey! Hey, why are you getting up? Right, laptop. Wait Derek! I'm warning you're not going to like what you see! It's all me an-" He snapped his mouth shut at Derek's growl. "What. The. Hell is this?" Derek growled out, turning to look at Stiles, who waved his arms around in a spazz like manner. "I don't know! I went to click on a link and on accident click the link below it and it went there and I didn't know what it was so me being me decided to check more of 'it' out and find out what it was and than there's that and I don't even know what else there is and I don't think it's a joke, but god I really hope it is." Stiles once again rambled and looked at Derek, Stiles stood up, picking up his chair as well. Derek hadn't said anything.

Growls vibrated from the wolf. "Derek? Calm-calm down. I don't need anything broken in my house. HEY! Put my laptop down! It's not at fault here! DEREK! Put the damn laptop down!" Stiles tried prying his laptop from the wolf's hands. Stiles' eyes widened a bit at the small cracking noises coming from his laptop. "Damn it! Release! Let go! Drop! Go fetch a cat or something!" Derek let go of the laptop, Stiles was able to put it down and shooed Derek to the bed who was breathing to calm down. Stiles examined the cracks, they weren't that bad. 'Stiles took a few breaths and turned to Derek, who was again laying on the bed, eyes closed.

'Okay go all wolf power on my laptop and go back to sleep, that's just great.' Stiles thought and closed the 'Sterek' link, frowning and sitting back in his seat. It was silent between the two of them for a while before Stiles turned back to Derek, who turned his head to look at Stiles. "I'm not that unattractive. I'm good looking." Stiles commented, Derek raised an eyebrow.

**_~END~_**

* * *

**_Sooooo? Reviews it please! I think it's a bit funny and maybe how'd they act if they ever found out about Sterek. It's be poor for Stiles if he found out about the Scott/Stiles, Jackson/Stiles, Danny/Stiles, Peter/Stiles. Now that I think about it. He might just freak out and barricade his whole room and hide in his bed. lol _**

**_Hope you enjoyed._**


End file.
